Quand tu dors
by MPHDP
Summary: Le vie de couple, c'est compliqué, surtout quand on est parano... Oneshot & défi FFW A partir d'un poème


**Défi lancé sur FFW qui a pour titre « A partir d'un poème »**

**Le poème que j'ai pris est « Quand tu dors » de Jacques Prévert que je trouve paradoxal. Et en plus, je trouve qu'il va très bien à un certain personnage de Harry Potter…  
****  
Ce défi est dédié à Kiki qui est une championne en poésie et qui adore le couple HG? (Ah bah non, je ne vais pas le dire ! zut ! lool).  
Merci à Zazaone pour avoir pris le temps de corriger ce one-shot ! Merci, madame de la POP ! **

**Résumé: Le vie de couple, c'est compliqué, surtout quand on est parano... One-shot & défi FFW "A partir d'un poème"**

**Disclaimer : Bon, tout le monde connaît la chanson mais pour la énième fois, tout ceci n'appartient qu'à Rowling, pour son plus grand bonheur !**

* * *

**Quand tu dors…**

J'ai beau me tourner dans tous les sens, dormir torse nu, mettre mes pieds hors de la couverture, je n'arrive pas à trouver ce maudit sommeil. Comme si ce stupide Morphée m'avait oublié ! Ou alors, le marchand de sable a vidé tout son sac sur toi sans que j'en aie eu le droit. Tu peux être égoïste parfois, mais malheureusement, je t'aime.

_Toi tu dors la nuit_

_moi j'ai de l'insomnie_

_je te vois dormir_

_ça me fait souffrir_

Tes yeux fermés, ton corps allongé, ton visage apaisé par le sommeil, étrange mais cela me fait pleurer. Je souffre d'insomnie tandis que toi, tu es partie dans quelques rêves où je n'y suis sûrement pas. Je le sais parce que tu viens soudainement de rire aux éclats. Ton rire cristallin brise le silence de la nuit, me transperce le cœur, je sens les larmes perlées aux coins de mes yeux. Alors il faut que j'attende la nuit pour connaître tes vrais sentiments, que tu m'humilies dans mon propre lit ? Je me souviens de ma scolarité , quand mes gentils petits camarades s'amusaient avec moi. Peut-être es-tu de mèche avec mes élèves ? Je n'ose croire que tu aurais fait cela. Mais tu ris de moi, avec un autre homme, dans un autre pays, dans une autre vie. Qu'ai-je fait pour que tu me fasses ça ?

_Toi tu dors la nuit_

_moi j'ai de l'insomnie_

_je te vois dormir_

_ça me fait souffrir_

Je t'ai ouvert mon cœur malgré mes réticences. Tu as voulu m'aimer, tu as voulu me sentir près de toi malgré ce que j'ai fait. Je ne mérite pas ton amour, ni l'amour de quiconque. Que peux mériter un homme qui tuait sans émotions, cherchant à accomplir la mission d'un maître monstrueux ? Rien. Mais toi, il a fallu que tu viennes, que tu m'observes, que tu tournes autour de moi et au bon moment, que tu m'attrapes. Tu étais tellement belle, tes cheveux châtains encadrant ton visage, tes yeux marron qui respirent l'espièglerie. Je ne suis qu'un homme, comment veux-tu que je résiste ?

_Toi tu dors la nuit_

_moi j'ai de l'insomnie_

_je te vois dormir_

_ça me fait souffrir_

Plus je pense, moins le sommeil vient. Je lève la tête pour voir par la fenêtre que le soleil se lève. Je voudrais dormir mais ce n'est plus l'heure. Je me tourne vers toi pour voir que tu me regardes et me souris. J'oublie mes pensées sombres pour t'admirer. Tu souris à moi, à moi seul !

« As-tu bien dormi ? » me demandes-tu, inconsciente du calvaire de dormir avec toi.

Et comme la veille, je te réponds simplement :

« Oui, mon ange, j'ai bien dormi et j'ai rêvé de toi comme chaque nuit… »

Un jour, tu lisais un livre. Tu l'as laissé sur la table, bien en évidence comme si tu m'avais laissé un message. Pris de curiosité, j'ai pris le livre. C'était un recueil de poèmes, et celui que tu lisais se nommait « Quand tu dors »

_Toi tu dors la nuit_

_moi j'ai de l'insomnie_

_je te vois dormir_

_ça me fait souffrir_

_Tes yeux fermés ton grand corps allongé_

_c'est drôle mais ça me fait pleurer_

_et soudain voilà que tu ris_

_tu ris aux éclats en dormant_

_où es-tu donc en ce moment_

_où es-tu donc parti en ce moment_

_peut-être avec une autre femme_

_très loin dans un autre pays_

_et qu'avec elle c'est de moi que tu ris_

_Toi tu dors la nuit_

_moi j'ai de l'insomnie_

_je te vois dormir_

_ça me fait souffrir_

_Lorsque tu dors je ne sais pas si tu m'aimes_

_t'es tout près mais si loin quand même_

_je suis toute nue serrée contre toi_

_mais c'est comme si j'étais pas là_

_j'entends pourtant ton cœur qui bat_

_je ne sais pas s'il bat pour moi_

_je ne sais rien je ne sais plus_

_je voudrais qu'il ne batte plus ton cœur_

_si jamais un jour tu ne m'aimais plus_

_Toi tu dors la nuit_

_moi j'ai de l'insomnie_

_je te vois dormir_

_ça me fait souffrir_

_Toutes les nuits je pleure toute la nuit_

_et toi tu rêves et tu souris_

_mais cela ne peut plus durer_

_une nuit sûrement je te tuerai_

_tes rêves alors seront finis_

_et comme je me tuerai aussi_

_finie aussi mon insomnie_

_nos deux cadavres réunis_

_dormiront ensemble dans notre grand lit_

_Toi tu dors la nuit_

_moi j'ai de l'insomnie_

_je te vois dormir_

_ça me fait souffrir_

_Voilà le jour et soudain tu t'éveilles_

_et c'est à moi que tu souris_

_tu souris avec le soleil_

_et je ne pense plus à la nuit_

_tu dis les mots toujours pareils_

_« As-tu passé une bonne nuit »_

_et je réponds comme la veille_

_« Oui mon chéri j'ai bien dormi_

_et j'ai rêvé de toi comme chaque nuit »._

En-dessous, tu avais marqué : « Le mensonge ne mène à rien, Severus. »

Je t'aime car tu me surprends toujours, mon ange.

Et je te déteste aussi et si tu es aussi forte que je le pense, tu ne devrais pas chercher bien loin, Miss Je-Sais-Tout !

* * *

**Et un défi de fait, et un ! lol  
Une petite review n'est pas de refus... grand sourire entendu**

**MPHDP**


End file.
